Together, We'll Ring In The New Year
by DontWakeMeUp
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by the Motion City Soundtrack song. Egoshipping.


**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Misty hurriedly pushed past the sea of people crowded around the dance floor as she made her way out onto the deserted veranda. She closed the doors behind her to muffle out the loud music pumping through the speakers.

Sighing, she leaned against the railing and looked out into the clear night sky.

Why, of all nights, did she have to be dateless?

Dateless on the night of the most anticipated party of the year.

Hell, even Ash and Brock had managed to scrounge up a couple of dates last minute, while Misty, being her usual stubborn herself, rejected every offer sent her way.

It wasn't that Misty was a total prude or anything: as a seventeen year old, she had had her fair share of dates and a boyfriend or two, but never anything serious.

However, she didn't want to show up at the party of the year with just _anyone_.

The New Year's Eve Bash at the Indigo Plateau was an annual event. _Every_one who was _any_one in the Pokemon world attended, which meant masters, champions, gym leaders, professors, honorable trainers and so on.

Passing up an invitation like this was just not an option.

…Or at least, that's what her sisters had told her when they forced her into putting on a party dress and shoved her in the car.

"Moping, Red?" she heard someone say, interrupting her thoughts.

Glancing over her shoulder, Misty saw none other than Gary Oak. He was comfortably leaning against the stone wall of the building.

"Were you here this whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"…Nothing."

The red-headed gym leader turned her head and looked back up at the sky.

"You alright?"

Misty nodded, even though she knew that he probably couldn't see it. "Just peachy," she replied curtly. She stiffened for an instant when she sensed him walk forward and stand next to her.

"You know, for some strange reason, I really don't believe you," he said half-heartedly.

"Are you calling me a liar, Oak?" she challenged, glaring at him.

"I'm not calling you anything," he said with a grin. "But I don't think you're telling the truth, so why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You act as if we're total strangers," he said, acting appalled.

"Well, we aren't exactly the best of friends either."

"Oh, but I think we're much more than acquaintances at this point," the brunette countered.

Misty recalled the relatively routine visits that Gary made to the gym during the past couple of years. He always had some lame excuse of having to run an errand of some sort.

"So what's wrong?" he asked, his voice cutting through her thoughts. "Upset that you don't have anyone to kiss at midnight?" he teased.

Misty blushed but didn't respond.

"That's it, isn't it!" He chuckled. "I don't understand why you girls get so upset over trivial things like this."

"Yeah, well-Wait a second. Why are _you_ out here?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "Got bored."

"What happened to your date?" she asked.

Gary scoffed. "That ditzy bottle-blonde? I only took her here as a favor." He continued when he noticed the questioning look she gave him: "Her father is an esteemed researcher, and Professor Rowan is looking to working with him on a future project."

"Oh, I see."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Gary decided to speak again: "Where's… uh, _your _date?"

"…Don'thaveone," she muttered.

"Come again?"

"I. Don't. Have. A. Date."

"Oh… No wonder you're so depressed," he noted.

"I am _not_ depressed!" she snapped.

"And irritable."

Misty scowled.

"Y'know, that look is kinda cute."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, _really_ cute," he said with a smirk, causing her to blush slightly.

"Gary-"

"We have an hour until midnight," he interrupted. "You wanna take a walk with me?"

"Where?" she asked.

"The park? It's right next door."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Unless… you _want_ to stay up here by yourself for the rest of the night?"

"…Fine."

"Great," he said, taking her hand and leading her away from the party.

* * *

"Do you find me attractive?"

Misty felt her cheeks heat up. _Why, oh why, did she agree to play a game of Truth with him? _

"Hey, Red."

"Huh?"

"You haven't answered my question."

Her cheeks reddened even more. "…Yes, okay? Are you satisfied?"

"For now," he said with a grin.

The two walked in silence for a minute before Misty asked: "Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"No."

Misty was taken aback by his rather abrupt response. "Why not?"

"You can't ask two questions in a row," he teased.

"Oh, come on. They pretty much go together anyway," she chided.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Well, for your information, none of the girl's I've gone on dates with were very interesting."

"Oh… Have you ever been in love?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I just told you that I've never been in a relationship."

"That doesn't mean you can't be in love," she pointed out.

The young man sighed. "…The girl I love won't even give me a chance."

"Why not?" Misty cursed at herself for sounding so eager.

Gary smiled half-heartedly. "She only thinks that I'm some arrogant, know-it-all jerk with a head the size of Mount Mortar… But I don't blame her one bit."

Misty stifled a giggle. "Not gonna lie, but honestly that was pretty much my impression on you after we met."

"And?"

She looked at him questioningly. "And what?"

"Is your opinion of me still the same?" he asked.

Her gaze shifted to the cobblestone walkway beneath their feet. "No…"

"Really?"

Misty blushed. "I didn't expect our conversation to get like this."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

She waved it off. "It's alright. I was just caught off guard a bit with that question."

"…So?"

"So… I'm sorry, Gary."

"Huh?" He looked over at his companion. "What for?"

Her eyes stayed fixated on the ground. "I'm sorry for never really getting to know the real you. I'm sorry for always believing what everyone said about you." She looked back up at him and their eyes met. "And I'm sorry for never giving you a chance."

"Mist…"

"And I…" she clenched her fists. "And I'm sorry for not realizing that I love you until now."

Gary froze. Had he just heard right? Was it that obvious?

"I'm not blind, Gary. I know how you look at me."

Apparently it was. "I-I… Y-You…?" he stammered.

She nodded slowly.

It was then that they heard a loud chorus of voices from next door. _"Ten! Nine! Eight!"_

"…So now what?" he asked.

"Now, I'd actually like to hear you say it," the redhead said with a smile.

"_Seven! Six! Five!"_

A soft smile graced his lips as well, and he took her hand in his. "Misty, I love you."

"And?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "And I'm sorry for not asking you to the dance and leaving you to come here by yourself like a loser."

"_Four! Three! Two!"_

She hit his shoulder. "When did I ever call myself loser? Y'know, Gary, you really have some ner-Mmf!" Misty's sentence was cut off when she felt his lips on hers.

"_One!"_

She immediately responded to his kiss.

"_Happy New Year!"_

Maybe this wouldn't be such a terrible New Year's after all.

* * *

Yeah, okay, it sucks, I know. I had an awesome idea planned out in my head, but putting it into words was so difficult. x_x

I just wanted to put this out before New Year's was over. :/


End file.
